This invention relates to a holder for a promotional display which can include both a sign or display card extending perpendicular to a display shelf and a pad of sheets adapted for removal, one sheet at a time, and to the display assembly. Such a display assembly will generally be used for point-of-purchase advertising to attract the attention of potential customers, as a dispenser for discount coupons, or the like.
It has become common to place promotional material such as recipes, rebate tickets, discount coupons, advertising flyers and the like in supermarkets, drug stores, and various other retail shops in close proximity to the products these sheets promote. Methods for attaching these displays are well known.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,977 shows a pad of sheets attached to a holder by a central rivet permitting pivoting of the pad relative to the holder. The holder is provided with ears which, together with the upper edge of holder, are adapted to fit in the price channel which runs along the edge of display shelves. The display holder can also be affixed to a flat surface by means of an adhesive secured to the lower portion of the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,048 shows a holder also constructed to attach a pad of sheets to the price channel running along the edge of display counters. This patent teaches the use of a centered tab adapted to be flexed for engaging the bottom edge of the channel, the top of the holder engaging the top edge of the channel. The pad is secured by an adhesive to a bottom portion of the holder.
U.S Pat. No. 4,572,380 shows various holder designs all characterized a single central prong which extends through a hole cut in the pad of sheets to facilitate their removal and affixation. This device also is shaped such that it may be attached to a price channel, peg board, hook or rod through various ears, tabs and adhesive.
Display holders which extend into store aisles to attract a customer's attention are also common. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,720,044 and 3,711,977 show a device for displaying information beyond the plane of the display shelves.
Such devices have failed to provide a single holder capable of effectively holding both a pad of promotional sheets and a display card extending perpendicularly to a display shelf.